


Feel the Love

by osmsauce



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Drabble, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, and I wouldn't have them any other way, no one's a knight here, to be honest they're all shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osmsauce/pseuds/osmsauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We’re using little kids in this play and I somehow got charged with keeping them quiet backstage, you’re the hot single brother of one of these brats" AU </p><p>Naturally, Harry and Eggsy flirt outrageously, and I couldn't keep these two in check if I tried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel the Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to dailyau for the inspiration. Cheated it quite a bit, tho.
> 
> I went pretty heavy with Eggsy's accent. As far as challenging myself goes, I think it works.

Harry has no idea how he got talked into this. He has a backlog of 6 weeks worth of sleep to catch up on. It's nearing Christmas break, and _dear god how did I get talked into this?_  
...  
The nervous giggling won't stop. "Please, children," he pleads, trying not to show how desperate he is for control. "It's almost time for you to take your positions!" 20 pairs of eyes turn up at him in wonder. "Mr Harry, we're not ready!" Dirty blonde curls, fathomless green pools for eyes. Harry couldn't forget her name if he tried. _You mean her brother's..._ he can hear Merlin taunt him even when not directly in front of him. Harry shuts his eyes tight at the mental intrusion, composes himself again. He crouches low to toddler level.

"Miss Daisy. Children. You're going to be wonderful. You'll dance. You'll prance. Everyone will love the Midwinter's Tale that you tell. It will be beautiful." _And it's only 15 minutes long,_ he notes to himself.

20 faces beam up at him. Mr Harry wouldn't dare lie to them, they knew. 

"Places, everyone!" Roxanne Morton, Kingsman amateur theatre company's executive director suddenly calls to them. Harry gathers his precious little chits up, settling any last minute fussing. "Big smiles now!"  
...  
As Harry knew they'd be, his little charges are a hit. Yes, Marcus missed his cues twice, Clara almost fell off the stage, and his twin bumble bees (don't ask) share a giggle fit that lasted almost the whole time they were on stage. No one in the audience minded. Not least of all little Daisy's stunning brother when he came to claim her after the performance. 

"My little flowa! You did so well! I'm so proud!" Eggsy says, sweeping her up in his arms. 

Harry can't control his stupid blush. He's a besotted idiot, he is. Having worked on this routine with the toddlers these last few weeks, he counts himself fortunate to have chatted with the charming elder Unwin following most afternoon rehearsals. And he's chickened out of asking Eggsy to join him for dinner or even a coffee every single time. Merlin wouldn't stop teasing him from his position among the lighting rigs above, shining a pleasant rose hue over the two of them every chance he got. 

"Harry! You did a great job with the little ones!" The various caregivers shower him with praise for his patience and care. He demurs each chance he gets, "It was my pleasure, really," even though the crew all knew he was there only as a favour to his neighbour and best friend. Well, that was his only reason in the beginning, at least. 

Except when Eggsy gives him a lingering look, ( _stop imagining things, silly_ ), and Harry heads him off nervously: "It was a pleasure to work with you, Miss Daisy. Maybe we'll see each other one day again." Harry gives her a sweeping, gallant bow, begins to shuffle away. 

"Harry." Eggsy starts again, determined. Harry can't help but give his full attention. "Fank you for all you's done for Daisy. She's talkin more, sharin more, and I know you'f spent extra time helping 'er learn 'er numbers -- don't lie!" He chuckles, sober tone settling again, "Us movin into the new flat, new 'hood. S'meant a lot having your support, bruv. 'Fanks again." 

Harry's touched, and a bit warm at the kind words. "Eggsy. It was nothing, I assure you. I rather enjoy helping out with the local theatre troupe." Where these lies are coming from, he can't say. But they come faster than he can manage a sane thought, that's for sure. 

"I'll miss the little sprockets," he allows, and now, somehow, this _is_ the truth. 

Eggsy gets a particular glint in his eyes, one that Harry can track because it's so familiar, having become so well acquainted with Unwin the younger's own mischievous nature. "You should come by ours then, Daisy would love to keep seein you ova the break." 

Daisy pipes up herself: "Yeah, Mr Harry! Have dinner wif us tomorrow!" Eggsy half laughs-half chokes on a breath, "See? Little miss insists." 

He has no right to look so tempting, using his sister so shamelessly. But Harry is nothing if not a fool. "I guess all the sleep I had hoped to catch up on will have to wait," he sighs dramatically. 

"You can sleep at ours, too. M'sure Daise won't mind that either," Eggsy the little shit just grins. "Sleep over!" Daisy crows delightedly as if on cue, claps her hands thrice for emphasis. 

Many adults still collecting their children's things turn to see what the fuss is about. Turn away muttering when they see who's at the centre of it all. Mr Robinson and Ms Oyelowo might exchange £20, but Harry is too distracted with the tempting sight before him to otherwise notice. "I...might be amendable. Thank you." 

"I'm serious 'bout bof offers." Eggsy winks at him. 

Harry is beyond smitten. "As was I," he can't help to admit, cheeks colouring. "Maybe we'll save the sleepover for another night, though. Don't want Miss Daisy getting any ideas." She giggles as he tickles behind her ear. 

"It's a date!" Neither mind that Merlin has cast another rose spotlight over them through all this. Harry knows he'll hear enough about it later. For now, he's happy as he is, holding tight to a soft golden curl of Daisy's in his right hand, with Eggsy's hand gripped firm in his left. "It's a date." _It's a promise._

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a bit of a stretch with this AU, but I've got Rudimental on heavy rotation these days: https://goo.gl/sKKlSE Hoping to save "I've been waiting all night for you (Tell me what you want, tell me that you need me)" lyric for something smuttier, if I can manage writing it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the cheese.


End file.
